The Mystery behind troll fanfics
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: Sonic investigates why troll fanfics are made! Warning : Features strong language. Partially inspired by how two of my fanfics "Human Bub and Bub vs Dragon Bub and Bob" and "Why I'm glad Pok'emon aren't real" had received infamy. (Although never the intention.)


**The mystery behind Troll fanfics.**

**Hello instead of Stephen speaking in these author's comments today it's me! Sonic the Hedgehog! He gave me permission to post this fanfic on his page. Enjoy!**

**Well to Sonic's biggest mysteries!**

I'm Sonic, and today we're going to cover why troll fanfics are made.

There's a lot of troll fanfics on Fanfiction net, poor grammar, no plot and characters that act well….completely out of character. While some fanfics can be considered troll fanfics accidently. (Such as StephenThePlaystationDude's fanfics "Why I'm glad Pok'emon aren't real" and "Human Bub and Bob vs Dragon Bub and Bob." He removed "Why I'm glad Pok'emon aren't real" as it became too infamous.) Most troll fanfics are created for the purpose of being bad. Yeh….there's millions. There's Lisa is Pregnant, Cloud mows the lawn, Half-life full life consequences, Cupcakes, and Sonics furry chubby. And let me tell you I'd love to murder the author of that last story. Why would I ever want to rape Pok'emon? And how can Hitler just randomly come back to life? It makes no sense! But how and why are these fanfics created? That's what I'm about to show you!

Here we are at little 10 year old Tommy's house. He's on his fanfiction page.

"Goddamnit!" Tommy swore.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Oh hi Sonic, I've written this great story. It's 12 chapters long. Has a great plot and ending. The spelling is wonderful and it's only ever received three reviews!"

"That's a shame I've read it and it's a really good story." I replied back.

"People are too used to the good stuff and cliché plots, If only I could get something that would pull everybody in, get people laughing at every word I write."

"Well why don't you try writing a troll fanfic." I suggested.

Tommy raised an eyebrow "A troll fanfic?"

"Yeh….do a fanfic that's so horrible it'll get everybody laughing at how bad it is. They'll still be entertained just by how bad it is."

"But how's that different from good fanfics?" Tommy asked.

I smiled at him "People pay a lot more attention to troll fanfics, they'll do Youtube videos, do MST's on Deviantart, post your story on forums and from what they do. People will pay a lot more attention to your home page. And you'll get reviews up the wazoo! And become well known all over the web."

"Really?" said a puzzled Tommy.

"Of course, look at a fanfiction author called Squirrelking! He's had cartoons made on his stuff on Newgrounds!"

Tommy smiled back at the idea "Sounds like a good idea. How's this for the title name idea. Mario rapes Yoshi?"

I gave a thumbs up at it. "Great! What's the plot?"

"Barely any plot, Mario sneaks into Yoshi's house in the middle of the night and rapes him, but Yoshi's not bothered by it as he secretly loved Mario. And Luigi comes along and they all have a threesome."

"That's genius." I grinned.

"The next day, Link comes along and sees Mario kissing Yoshi, he's jealous and he challenges Mario to a make love competition. And Yoshi has to choose who's the best kisser?"

"Brilliant. Just one last thing."

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Be sure to spell every word wrong. The more ridiculous the spelling, the funnier it is. And lie about your age."

I watched as Tommy wrote his fanfic, I gave him a couple of suggestions but he added tons more things, like Link having a magic spell to make his penis grow larger, and the use of profanity was ridiculous. There was a swear word in every sentence. Finally I watched as he uploaded his fanfic.

"We'll have to come back in a few days." I said to him. "These things take time."

3 days later, I showed up at Tommy's house again. He greeted me at the door. "Hey, Sonic!"

"Hi, Tommy" I replied. "How's the fanfiction page?"

"Well er….I've got some mixed feelings."

I went in and looked at his fanfiction page. "Wow, 300 reviews for Mario rapes Yoshi!" Let me do a google search on your username.

I googled Tommy's username. He had Youtube videos, fan art, and MST's on deviantart.

"You're famous!" I said to Tommy.

"Er….more like infamous." Tommy replied. "While I've had a lot of people telling me how great my fanfic is. A lot of people have called me a sick asshole, a cock sucking bastard, a pervert and many other things."

"Just ignore them….words can't hurt you."

"But they've given me death threats. Some have even threatened to kill my whole family."

"I'm sure no one ever got killed over a fanfic."

Suddenly a rock came through Tommy's window, smashing it. A loud voice came from outside. "There's the fuckhead's house! Let's burn his house down and nail all his family to the cross!"

Sonic's eyes widened in fear. "I was never here." I then quickly ran out the back door of Tommy's house. Good thing I have super speed!

**THE END!**


End file.
